Constitutionalist Imperial League
The Constitutionalist Imperial League is a union of many smaller fiscal conservative groups, factions, parties and organizations that all share monarchist and pro-business positions on the political scale. Such prominent people include Duke William Jackson of Williamsborough, Sir Dale Primo of Randamar and Lord Edward Hearth of Fort William. The largest of these factions are the Geharon Conservative Party, the Homeland and Liberty Alliance and the Luthori Free-Marketeer Action. Leadership Leadership of the league is shared by a number of positions. Grandmaster Leadership of the League is held by the League Grandmaster, a hereditary position held by the Duke of Geharon, traditionaly in House Jackson. This position can be either largely symbolic (if the Grandmaster does not win any seats) or very real (if he acts as majority leader). The Grandmaster presents himself for election with other board candidates. The amount of power (in legislative terms) the Grandmaster holds is determined on the amount of support he garners from the electorate, thus the Grandmaster may control all twenty votes or none at all. The leader of the majority faction will gain the title of majority leader, which is the real position of power in the League. The Vice-Master serves as a largely symbolic second in command who will temporarily replace the Grandmaster in the event that the current duke of Geharon be not old enough to rule. In which case, the Vice-Master will head the executive wing of the League until the Duke is fit to assume his title of grandmaster. League Governing Board The Board is the legislative body of the League. It votes on the League's policy and political actions. There are twenty seats on the board with 4 seats per duchy. Simple laws require the support of a simple majority of seats while constitutional changes require the support of 2/3 (13 seats) of the board to be official party policy. As mentioned previously, the leader of the Board's governing party (or faction) is majority leader and thus the de facto leader of the League. Platform These principles are supported by all factions and are the founding tenants of the Constitutionalist Imperial League. Monarchism The League has a very monarchist platform, dedicated to the Imperial form of government and the continuation of the Holy Luthori Empire. As an official member of the Imperial Alliance and the International Monarchist League, the CIL prides itself in supporting the monarch of Luthori. Limited Government The League is dedicated to economic conservatism, promoting a smaller and more efficient government that serves the interests of His Majesty's subjects. The League opposes welfare and seeks to minimize public education and healthcare. The CIL supports a strong, modern military to defend Luthori's interests at home and abroad in the Empire's overseas dominions. The League also stands for a tough stance on crime in the form of a zero tollerance policy for criminals. Factions The League is subdivided into many quite distinct factions, namely that of the Grandmaster and that of the "Loyal Opposition". All factions are vocal supporters of the free makret as well as the Luthori monarchy, small government, a tough stance on crime and a strong military, although they do have their differences in the realm of social restrictions: Geharon Conservative Faction Formerly the Geharon Conservative Party, the GCF was a traditional conservative devolutionist party. The name of the faction is misleading as the party riginated in Orange and not Geharon. It was named Geharon Conservative Party to reflect the origin of its founder, the Baron Edward II of Williamsborough, father of the current Duke of Geharon, William I. The GCP was a regional minor and held no seats in the Diet, although doing well in conservative Williamsborough as well as in orange municipalities. The Geharon Conservatives push for fiscal and social conservatism and are the largest faction in the League. The GCF accounts for some 37% of the CIL's membership. Homeland and Liberty Faction Formerly the Homeland and Liberty Alliance, H&L was a right-libertarian party that originated in Yodukan. It had strong ties to the RAP locally and connections with the local aristocracy. This permitted H&L to become a more prominent organization when it joined the CIL. H&L has consistantly been outperformed with the largest party in the League, the geharon Conservatives and is now in strong competition with the the LFMA for control of the vote, with currently 25% of the voting base in the CIL. Luthori Free-Marketeer Action The LFMA was created as a representative of the Imperial Chamber of Commerce in the League and by extention, in the Diet. It supports extreme capitalism with no government intervention whatsoever. However, it does support a more moderate centrist position in regards to social issues. This appeals to voters who are tired of the Conservatives' authoritarianism but fearfull of the viewed extremism of the Homeland Libertarians. This moderate stance has attracted a number of voters with the Action now having 38%% of League membership. Current League Officials There are a number of important positions within the League, that change according to the power structure: *'Majority Leader' - Ralph Madison (LFMA) - The head of the largest faction within the League and de facto leader. He has the power to appoint a the League Whip. *'Vice-Master' - Sir John Richter (LFMA) - The deputy leader of the CIL, chosen by the Majority Leader. *'Imperial Seal-Bearer' - Lord John Rannigan (GCP) - The representative of the Emperor to the Diet and presiding officer of that assembly. By tradition, a member of the League and particularly the Geharon Conservative Party. *'External Liaison Officer' - Lord Edward Bane (GCP) - The official figure representative of the League, head of the External Liaison Committee. *'Axis Chairman' - His Grace, Franz Jackson, 2nd Duke of Geharon (GCP) - The head of the Axis, automaticaly held by the Grandmaster. *'Axis Executive Officer' - George C. Coughlouweigh (H&L) - The official in charge with Axis liaison, appointed by the majority leader and head of the Axis Executive Committee, subordinate to the Axis Chairman. *'UCF Executive Officer' - Sir Jack Staunberg (LFMA) - The acting governor of the UCF on behalf of the League. Head of the UCF Executive Committee. *'League Whip' - Lord Sean Moore (LFMA) - The official in charge of making sure League politicians and parties do not deviate from the official CIL stance set by the current majority leader. He is also head of the League Ordnance Committee. *'Parliamentary Judicial Officer' - Sir Elton Hensford (GCP) - The official in charge of verifying the constitutionality of party policy as well as advising the CIL in regards to judicial matters. head of the Parliamentary Judicial Committee and thus highest ranking League justice on the Supreme Court. Committees The CIL has a number of committees to facilitate the day to day administration of the party. These committees run in close colaboration with the government, of which many committee members are part of, when the League is in governemnt. League Executive Committee The League Executive Committee is the Committee in charge of executing the orders of the Board and Majority Leader in regards to league policy. It is headed by the Majority Leader. External Liaison Committee The External Liaison Committee is in charge of all external relations with other parties and countries, it has two subdivisions: the Foreign Affairs Committee which is in charge of relations with foreign organizations, parties and governemts (headed by Frank Jermaine) and the Internal Relations Committee which is in charge of of relations with parties and organizations within the Terran Empire, including various governments (headed by Anthony Scalia). It is headed by the External Liaison Officer. Axis Executive Committee The Axis Executive Committee is in charge of relaying the orders of the Axis Chairman and the Axis Executive Officer, who acts as a bureaucrat and secretary to the Chairman. Membership on this committee is largely symbolic. UCF Executive Committee The UCF Executive Committee is in charge of representing League interests in the UCF and includes the League UCF governor and his subordinates. Unlike the Axis Executive Committee, this committee holds real power. League Ordnance Committee Also called the "whip assembly", all League whips are members of the LOC. This includes three whips for each party, with a total of nine, including three Party whips and one League Whip who chairs the Committee. Parliamentary Judicial Committee The Parliamentary Judicial Committee is the committee which is in charge of all legal matters pertaining to League politics. All Leage Supreme Court justices are members with the Parliamentary Judicial Officer being the highest ranking League justice. Leaders Here is a complete list of all the present and former leaders of the League with an asterix indicating that the individual held the title of Imperial Seal-Bearer or Prime Minister: His Grace, William Jackson, 1st Duke of Geharon* (2691-2733) Sir Dale Primo, Lord of Hexington (2733-2737) His Grace, Franz Jackson, 2nd Duke of Geharon* (current) Category:Luthori Category:Luthori Parties